fnaf_wiki_italiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Foxy
'' di Five Nights at Freddy's|centre]] “''Yar-har-har-har! Never underestimate the cunning of a pirate! Or a fox for that matter!” (Una delle linee di dialogo di Foxy in ''Ultimate Custom Night dopo aver ucciso il giocatore) “''Yar-har-har-har! Mai sottovalutare le capacità di un pirata! O di una volpe in questo caso!” (traduzione) '''Foxy' è uno dei principali antagonisti di Five Nights at Freddy's. Era l'intrattenitore della Freddy Fazbear's Pizza prima di esser messo fuori uso, che, a partire da mezzanotte, insieme ai suoi amici Freddy, Bonnie e Chica, cercherà di uccidere il guardiano notturno. Come tutti gli altri nemici tornerà normale appena raggiunte le 6:00. Tra i numerosi videogiochi della serie in cui appare: Ultimate Custom Night come uno dei 50 nemici selezionabili; Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted come antagonista nelle modalità FNaF 1, Parts And Service e Afraid Of The Dark; Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. È presente anche nei libri Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes e Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones come co-protagonista. Aspetto Modello originale Come suggerisce il nome, Foxy è un animatrone dalle sembianze di una volpe rossa antropomorfa con pancia, muso più schiariti e uniformi e l'interno delle orecchie, invece, più scurito. La sua pelliccia è leggermente sporca e danneggiata. Al posto della mano destra ha un uncino mentre quella sinistra è senza rivestimento, mostrando l'endoscheletro. Ha occhi gialli con pupille bianco lucente, due sottili sopracciglia anch'esse di un rosso scuro e la testa, con orecchie a punta ed un'affusolata mandibola dislocata, dalla quale spuntano numerosi dentini aguzzi bianchi e dorati da tutta la mascella, ha due grosse ciocche di peli ai lati. Ha un ciuffo sopra la testa e un ulteriore paio sulle spalle. Si può notare che il muso ha dei punti che potrebbero essere lentiggini, come Freddy. I piedi endoscheletrici sembrano avere due dita. Porta anche una benda su quello destro. Indossa dei pantaloncini di lino color marrone che sono particolarmente triturati nella zona delle gambe. Tra gli squarci più evidenti troviamo il petto e le gambe che, come la mano sinistra, mostrano l'endoscheletro. Modello VR A parte le differenze dovute al cambio di grafica, causato dallo stile VR del gioco, ha la felpa leggermente più opaca, ma la differenza principale è quella di avere il muso e la pancia di un colore tendente alla crema e non a metà tra il rosso ed il rosa. Iridi e pupille paiono più ingrandite e queste ultime diventano da bianco lucido a nero, come tutti gli altri animatroni. Modello AR Altre apparizioni Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's Questo è il percorso che Foxy fa per arrivare all'Ufficio: Pirate Cove-Corridoio a Sinistra-Ufficio (Pirate Cove-West Hall-Office) Sebbene si attivi ufficialmente dalla seconda notte, c'è comunque il rischio che possa attaccare già nella prima, soprattutto se usate superficialmente le telecamere. Nel complesso, si comporta in maniera differente dagli altri: il suo metodo di attacco può essere suddiviso in fasi, le quali possono essere tutte ripetute. Torna al punto di partenza (cosa che gli altri nemici del gioco non fanno) se il giocatore lo contrasta e quindi ricomincia il giro: #Inizialmente, Foxy è completamente nascosto dietro la tenda; #Il sipario è leggermente aperto, dove è possibile individuare una parte del corpo della volpe; #È sempre nella stanza, visibile dalla telecamera, ma stavolta è fuori dal covo; #Foxy precederà il suo attacco lasciando le tende del Pirate Cove aperte, sparendo dalla visuale; #Foxy si dirigerà correndo verso l'ufficio. A questo punto il giocatore deve aver chiuso la porta, e se non l'ha ancora fatto, ha pochissimi secondi per chiuderla, prima che Foxy entri nella stanza. Nel mentre, sarà possibile visualizzare Foxy mentre corre a tutta velocità per il corridoio sinistro (CAM 2A); #Se il tentativo di chiudere la porta del giocatore è riuscita, si sentiranno i passi di Foxy aumentare sempre di più. Appena Foxy cercherà di entrare nell'ufficio busserà alla porta (facendo sentire il rumore), facendo perdere al giocatore un pò di energia. Nel caso il giocatore non sia riuscito a chiudere la porta, Foxy entrerà, anche se non si butterà con violenza verso il giocatore come gli altri Animatronics, ma resterà sulla porta per poi urlare contro il protagonista, uccidendolo sul colpo e provocando così un game over. Per evitare le ultime tre fasi, soprattutto per il calo di corrente, è consigliabile monitorare costantemente Foxy poiché sembra intenzionato ad agire indisturbato. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Ultimate Custom Night Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted FNaF 1 Parts And Service Afraid Of The Dark Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Curiosità Generali *Agli albori della serie era comunemente teorizzato che Foxy fosse l'animatrone responsabile del famoso incidente che Phone Guy menziona nel primo gioco, "Morso dell'87" poiché, la mascella di Foxy sembra leggermente rotta. In più, i suoi denti aguzzi e la sua bocca allungata sarebbero più in grado di provocare gravi danni. Ciò nonostante, la forza necessaria per strappare qualcosa attraverso la pelle e le ossa sarebbe troppo anche per le ganasce di un animatronic. **Nel secondo capitolo, tuttavia, con l'avvento di Mangle, un altra possibile colpevole, gran parte della community si è accanita su di lei. Ore sembra ufficiale che sia proprio quest'ultima ad aver dato il morso. *Foxy può essere in qualche modo basato sul personaggio Rolfe DeWolfe del Rock Afire Explosion, la banda di animatronics dello ShowBiz Pizza Place, in quanto entrambi hanno un proprio palco diviso da quello degli altri personaggi ed essendo entrambi animali che fanno parte della famiglia dei canidi (volpi, lupi, cani). **Potrebbe essere ispirato anche a Foxy Colleen del Chuck E. Cheese essendo anch'essa un animatrone pensionato con le sembianze di una volpe e persino dallo stesso identico nome. *"Foxy" è tipicamente un nome femminile, anche se viene ufficialmente indicato come "lui" dal Phone Guy nel primo gioco. L'Animatronic la dentro è unico nel suo genere e si muove solo quando le telecamere non vengono accese per molto tempo… Penso che gli piaccia essere notato… non lo so. È stato indicato anche come maschio da Scott Cawthon, quando gli venne chiesta la meccanica di gioco. **Anche "Bonnie" è un nome femminile nonostante sia un maschio. *È in grado di alzare ed abbassare la benda a proprio piacimento, come mostrato durante il jumpscare nel primo gioco e nella modalità Parts And Service di Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Five Nights at Freddy's *Il suo è l'unico jumpscare in tutto il franchise non effettuato faccia a faccia con la vittima. **Le cose, poi, sono cambiate con i giochi a venire. *Nella versione mobile, Foxy può riportare indietro il suo "attacco a fasi" alla fase 3 nelle notti successive. *Al momento in cui Foxy, bussa alla porta sinistra, sottrarrà una piccola parte dell'energia al giocatore: 1% la prima volta, un 5% in più nelle volte successive (6%, 11%, 16% ecc.). *L'unica volta che il giocatore può vedere Foxy in qualsiasi tipo di luce diurna è nella sua icona in Custom Night. *Nei file del gioco, c'è un canzoncina denominata "Pirate_song2", proprio quella che Foxy canta a intervalli irregolari nel gameplay. Tra l'altro, sembra progredire di volume quando si visualizza nel covo. Chi lo ha doppiato rimane sconosciuto. *Foxy è l'unico animatronic che compie movimenti anche se ripreso dalle telecamere. Le contrazioni di Bonnie e Chica sono un'eccezione. *Vi è un bug che consente al verso del jumpscare di Foxy di essere ascoltato nella sua interezza, invece di essere tagliato. Lo stesso può verificarsi con Bonnie e con Freddy (quest'ultimo solo quando l'energia è stata completamente svuotata). **Un inconveniente interessante è quando Foxy sbircia fuori della tenda del Pirate Cove, ma poi torna dentro senza correre verso l'ufficio. Ciò è stato visto solo nella versione mobile. *Come Chica, non appare durante le allucinazioni visive del protagonista. *A differenza degli altri, lo schermo non si scuote quando Foxy attacca il giocatore. Ciò è probabilmente dovuto al fatto che quando Foxy rimane aggrappato alla porta e non attacca direttamente il giocatore, come fanno gli altri. *Foxy è l'unico animatronic principale non presente nel trailer. Questo è forse dato dal fatto che Scott voleva aggiungere nel gioco un "animatrone a sorpresa". *È l'unico animatronic a non avere una maschera nel backstage. *È anche l'unico dei quattro antagonisti principali a non avere un peluche acquistabile nella versione mobile del gioco. *Il jumpscare di Foxy può essere annullato se l'energia si esaurisce. Può anche essere interrotto da altri animatroni se ottengono la possibilità di eseguire il loro jumpsacre prima. *Foxy è l'unico animatronic cui voce può essere ascoltata senza distorsioni, quando canta la sua canzone piratesca durante la notte. *Nella terza foto del teaser per la il secondo capitolo, Foxy appare esattamente come nel primo gioco, ad eccezione degli occhi neri con pupille bianche. **Ciò forse sta a indicare la sua presenza in FNaF 2 invece che quella del suo vecchio modello, poiché lo stesso Scott dichiarò di aver pensato Foxy per il secondo gioco. *Foxy è l'unico nemico nel primo gioco che ha i denti anche sulla mascella superiore. *Durante il suo jumpscare, le orecchie si fermano attraverso la parte superiore della porta. Galleria Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Locandina File:Helpwantedteaser2.jpg|Nella locandina del gioco FNaF 1 File:Helpy FNAF1.gif|Nell'icona della modalità con Helpy Teasers Thankyou.jpg|Assieme ad altri animatroni dei primi quattro giochi